The present invention relates to a carburetor, for mixing air with liquid fuel.
At present, the environmental pollution by engine exhaust from automobiles or marine engines has become an object of public concern.
Therefore, many proposals have been made, for example (1), to adopt an electronically controlled gasoline injection system (2), all sorts of improved engines and carburetors, and (3) an after burner adopting some kind of catalyst.
But, the problem remains unsolved.
It is known that we can solve the problem, if we are successful to supply and burn lean mixture of air and gasoline having weight ratio from 17:1 to 19:1, in the combustion engine with high stability.
Due to the fact that the load and speed of an automobile engine undergo frequent and sharp change, prior art carburetors are not efficient under all operating conditions and cause heavy pollution of the air by emitting toxic exhaust gases under some operating conditions.